


【昊丞坤】癖好

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【昊丞坤】癖好

      
        
［癖好·昊丞坤］  
        
        
-  
        
         
厨房里时断时续的阵阵水声与窗外蝉鸣交织成嘈杂而聒噪的清晨，蔡徐坤已经睡了整整一个下午加一个夜晚，眩晕的脑袋却依旧在憋闷的空气里嗡嗡发疼，他是被硬生生热醒的。  
        
         
只开了半扇窗的卧室本就不怎么通风，而黄明昊与范丞丞却依旧一前一后与蔡徐坤贴得极近，浑身赤裸的两人就仿佛活体暖炉般不断给他身体各处输送着热气，蔡徐坤甚至能感受到范丞丞晨勃的炽热性器还紧挨在自己腰后，面前的黄明昊睡得很沉，浅浅呼吸极有规律地扑打在蔡徐坤面上。  
         
        
范丞丞的手正搭在他酸软的腰间，蔡徐坤一动也不敢动只得盯着黄明昊近在咫尺的脸愣愣发怔，他忽然间有些晃神，黄明昊在睡梦中露出的单纯而乖巧的表情，仿佛带他一瞬间回到了那个记忆中熟悉的弟弟，会老老实实叫他坤坤哥哥的可爱弟弟。  
        
        
［哥哥，我很好看吗。］  
        
          
蔡徐坤的视线就那么无处可避地，直直对上了黄明昊忽然睁开的双眼，就像他们当初毫无预警介入自己生活之中，温柔眷恋到了极致，却又丝毫不容人抗拒。  
         
         
［今天是周日，哥哥还可以多休息会儿。］  
         
         
范丞丞不知什么时候也已经醒了，略微有些沉闷的嗓音从耳根后边响起，极近的距离几乎就将呼吸覆在了蔡徐坤微微汗湿的脖颈，他的面色愈发红了，热是一方面，更重要的是范丞丞原来搁在蔡徐坤腰侧的手，已经缠向他努力夹紧的柔软双腿之间，撩过皮肤的坚硬指节无不在告诉蔡徐坤，他其实并没有让自己休息的打算。  
       
        
［丞丞，我去洗澡…。］  
        
         
蔡徐坤已经有些发汗的掌心轻轻摁上面前黄明昊的赤裸胸膛，出乎意料的是，两人根本没对他多加阻拦，任由蔡徐坤虚虚浮浮蹭着柔软的床垫爬下床去了，连浴巾也得不出空去取，不大会儿就消失在磨砂玻璃门后边，给两人落下个绰绰背影和时浅时重的哗啦水声。  
       
       
蔡徐坤也顾不上思考太多，他已经被逐渐养成了乖乖遵循当下的习惯，因为对于门外那两个比自己年幼了不少的男孩儿来说，他的思考没有丝毫意义。  
        
         
蒙上层厚重水汽的落地镜里还能模模糊糊映照出一个高挑身影，他蘸上了淡蓝色沐浴露的手指正发着颤往自己身后挺翘的臀瓣探去，指尖挤进滑腻温热的股沟中，原本掰着臀肉的手支撑不住摁在了面前的落地镜上，连带着上半身也软软贴了过去，过于巨大的温差让他浑身都仿佛过了电般，本就酸麻的腿根此时更是颤得快要支持不住。  
        
        
蔡徐坤几乎将肺里的空气挤尽了，指尖终于浅浅插进紧致却柔软不堪的后穴之中，温热水流从他弧度优美的光裸背脊上缕缕滚下，淌过屈起的手腕与掌心从穴口四周漫向大腿，顺着水线落下的还有原本已经干涸成斑的浊白精液，镜子里的人一对饱满的唇肉正在水珠之后不住颤抖，蔡徐坤努力将头偏向一侧，压抑着自己此刻想要呻吟落泪的怪异情绪。  
        
         
还不行，这个姿势根本无法清理到最深的地方，蔡徐坤一双沁满了水汽的眼睛已经逐渐变红，借着连续不断的莲蓬水声遮盖，他终于低低叫了出来。  
       
        
［不进去吗？］  
       
         
范丞丞看着正半眯起眼躺在一旁，满脸悠悠闲闲的黄明昊发问。  
           
          
［不用，他一个人也指不定爽成什么样。］  
         
         
黄明昊一个翻身从床上跳了下来，大喇喇赤着身子往衣柜走去，范丞丞没什么表情瞧了瞧他，又偏过头看着动静依旧未变的亮堂浴室，闭上眼继续假寐起来。  
          
           
黄明昊很聪明，对于蔡徐坤从各个方面也一向拿得很准，此时的他正爽得有些精神恍惚，硬生生将一场清理玩成了自慰，倒不是说蔡徐坤有多想如此，他只是抗拒不了罢了。  
        
        
［哥哥，还没好吗？］  
       
       
黄明昊站在浴室门外一边低头整理自己有些褶皱的衣摆，一边冲里面的人低低喊了两声，还不等人回答便拎着浴巾推门进去了，黄明昊伸手关掉淋浴喷头，粉红色的浴巾直接铺上蔡徐坤倚靠在镜面上的湿淋淋的赤裸身体。  
       
        
［能走吗？］  
        
         
黄明昊笑着问，作势就要伸手抱他。  
         
         
［不…我可以走。］  
        
        
蔡徐坤抬起胳膊将他的手软软推开了，嗓音有些哑，面颊像是被熏蒸过一般的通红，一头黑色湿发贴在他额前鬓侧衬得人乖顺又柔弱，黄明昊不置可否，上前在他还黏着水汽的唇上轻吻了吻，浴巾被蔡徐坤捂在腰间，他也没有躲避面前人的动作，任由黄明昊揽着自己腰后将他带出了浴室。  
       
          
床上摆的是一条缀满了月白色雪纺的公主袖束胸长裙，裙摆是铺成了墨色到青灰的渐变，腰收得极紧，看得出来是为高挑纤细的身材而专门定做的，蔡徐坤湿漉漉的短发还垂着水珠，范丞丞却已经迫不及待起身将长裙递到了他手中。  
        
         
［上次看你挺喜欢这件的，就买下来了。］   
        
        
［唔。］  
        
         
蔡徐坤泛上粉红的面颊颜色又深了些，他攥着手里的裙子满眼都是惊喜和赞叹，片刻后就抬头和这两人对上视线，神情愉悦，仿佛刚才浴室里的窘迫从未发生过一般。  
       
         
［真的很漂亮，谢谢。］  
        
        
或许连他自己都没有理解到这幅情景有多怪异，范丞丞也不回答，只是翘起嘴角一瞬不瞬盯住又埋下头涨红了面颊的蔡徐坤，就好似盯上了份什么可口的食物。  
       
       
［哥哥不试试吗？］  
         
         
黄明昊的手已经将毛巾摁上他湿润的发顶开始轻轻擦拭，一边凑拢过去在他颈后低声说道。  
        
         
［…我。］  
        
         
蔡徐坤抬头看了眼已经坐回床边的范丞丞，显然有些犹豫。  
       
        
［明天你就要回学校了，可没时间去穿。］  
          
           
黄明昊已经将下巴磕上蔡徐坤颈窝，开口继续诱惑。  
          
          
言下之意，现在不穿我们就看不到了。范丞丞瞧了他一眼，炽热目光逐渐变得深邃。  
         
         
若隐若现的雪纺裙摆交叠着堆积在蔡徐坤光裸的双腿之间，青灰色面料的褶皱中探出他几根细白手指，此时正紧紧攥住自己胸口前襟，蔡徐坤抿紧了下唇仰躺在柔软床垫之中，双腿屈起露出雪白的一截小腿与纤细脚踝，任由站在床边的两人用足以称得上性骚扰的眼神在自己身上肆意打量。  
        
         
［很适合哥哥，不是吗。］  
        
        
［不能让大家欣赏也很可惜。］  
         
         
蔡徐坤干脆闭上眼，就当听不见两人讲话。  
         
         
［哥哥，说说感想。］  
        
       
范丞丞的声音显得有些意味深长，事实上，蔡徐坤的异装癖根本就是被两位心怀不轨的弟弟从小强迫灌输的，可以说连性观念也几乎扭曲了，就像是生在狼窝里的猫，即便长大了学会爬树捕鱼，也依旧不会认为自己其实是只猫。  
         
         
［嗯…很合身，也很舒服。］  
       
        
蔡徐坤没有机会看到自己被束腰勾勒出的漂亮腰线和几乎与衣料融为一体的雪白皮肤，只能这样回答范丞丞。  
        
         
［穿裙子果然要方便得多，哥哥，你真的很漂亮。］  
      
         
蔡徐坤还没来得及理解他话中的意思，范丞丞已经欺身压了上来，一手摁上他裸露在外的还有些微痕迹的凸出锁骨，拇指贴在温热跳动的动脉之上轻轻磨蹭着，蔡徐坤的胸膛开始剧烈起伏，对于一些具有压迫或者威胁性的动作，都只能让他觉得更兴奋罢了。  
        
         
［坐起来。］  
       
        
范丞丞揽上他后背将人向上抱起，黄明昊很有默契地屈腿跪坐进蔡徐坤身后，手掌绕过脖颈扣上他尖削下巴，偏过头吻在人通红耳根后边，而范丞丞的唇也同时也贴上蔡徐坤圆润白皙的肩头一寸寸向下挪着，手指从低垂的领口探进他平坦胸膛，蔡徐坤里边没有穿任何东西，只能任由绵密的雪纺在挤压之下狠狠摩擦着他赤裸的下身与大腿根部。  
        
       
蔡徐坤很快硬了，他的欲望已经被开发到可以直接跳过大脑这一步骤。  
        
         
黄明昊的手掀起乱糟糟的裙摆蹭在他肚脐上边，明显的肌肉线条让起伏都变得有律动感起来，范丞丞的身体越贴越近，最后几乎是压在他身前隔着布料啃咬每一个优美弧度，温热的手掌握住裙摆下滚烫的一根欲望，范丞丞差不多能凭手感想象出它此刻可怜的样子。蔡徐坤又低低喘了声，点缀着那颗淡淡的痣的面颊已经由粉转了潮红，黄明昊的手掐住他咽喉与下巴之间的锐利线条高高抬起，而这时，范丞丞也将另一只手的两根手指探进了他嘴中。  
        
         
［可以叫你姐姐吗？］  
        
         
范丞丞抬起头，可惜蔡徐坤此时根本看不见他。  
        
    
［姐姐。］  
         
       
还未干透的发丝又沾上了些汗水紧紧贴在鬓侧，浓密却直的睫毛在轻轻发颤，当蔡徐坤听见「姐姐」这个词语时，却像针刺般忽然绷紧了全身的肌肉，被范丞丞指节压住的下唇微动，黄明昊清楚看到他眼尾一点点沁出的水光来。  
         
          
［真的这么有感觉吗…？］  
        
        
范丞丞看着自己手中仍在流动滴落的粘稠液体，还是没有将这个称呼继续叫出口。  
        
           
［你射了。］  
        
         
黄明昊虽然没看见，但语气却讲得很是笃定，蔡徐坤原本紧攥着身侧床单的手已经抬起勾上了黄明昊的后颈，伸展的动作让他胸前被长裙裹紧的线条变得更加纤细而流畅，绵长又轻柔的吟叫随着范丞丞手指在他身下的揉弄变得时断时续，范丞丞低下头，直接将舌尖抵在他裸露的小腹之上。  
         
         
湿热和干燥的粗糙一同侵犯着蔡徐坤已经紧绷得如同丝弦般的下身，他一边含混地扭头同黄明昊索吻，一边用披挂着青灰色裙摆的大腿夹紧了范丞丞身侧，那两根沾满津液的手指已经在黄明昊吻住他时，插进了刚刚才被清理过的柔软后穴中，肉壁谄媚又熟稔地缠了上来，蔡徐坤的哼叫却被黄明昊尽数咽了下去，他此时是没有什么清醒意识的，可还是禁不住从眼眶中一滴滴掉下泪来。  
          
          
［哥哥每一次做都会哭。］  
        
         
［我还没进去呢。］   
         
         
范丞丞的声音显得有些委屈，但脑海中却不可遏制地，想起了蔡徐坤第一次被两人摁在地板上剥光衬衫与短裤的情景，他们的第一次是近似于一场强暴的性爱，蔡徐坤哭得很厉害，最后却抱紧了黄明昊的胳膊在他怀里沉沉睡去。  
       
        
范丞丞低头，挤进甬道里的几根手指在一点点用力张开，将粉红色的紧致入口像糖浆一般逐渐撑大，蔡徐坤的声音也愈发高亢了，范丞丞抿了抿唇，是蓄意强暴还是有意勾引，谁又知道呢。  
      
      
END.


End file.
